Unity
by Harmony Sunsinger
Summary: Written for citrus taste's prompts: Kink-48 Captivity and Lime-49 Think of all the things your hands could make . Post-anime: Knives has been trapped for several years; you’d think they’d give a guy a break. Warning: Angsty sex and incest. Knives/Remy-OC


Title: Unity

Author: Sun

Fandom: Trigun

Prompt(s): Kink #048: Imprisonment/Captivity mixed with Lime #49: Think of All the Things Your Hands Could Make

Characters/Pairings: Knives/Remy(OC), implied Vash/Meryl, implied Milly/Wolfwood

Rating: Mature

Genre: Canon (Post-Anime), Smut, Angst

Word Count: 1930

Summary: Knives has been trapped with Vash and the humans for several years; you'd think they'd give a guy a break. Especially that cutie Vash knows as his daughter…

Warnings: Angsty sex, incest.

A/N: As far as I can tell, Knives and Vash were brothers – twins, even. So, I'm labeling this as incest. ^_^

She regarded him with an even, hardened stare, green eyes hidden behind yellow sunglasses. After just a moment of watching him, her lips curled into a rather diabolical looking smirk, and Knives huffed. "Well?" he demanded in a harsh tone, propping himself up on one elbow. He hated what he had become – he was subjected to their humanity and their mercy all of the time. For seventeen years, he had been trapped here with Vash, _by _Vash, watching as the heathen married that tiny girl that looked so much like that bitch Rem, watching as the woman grew heavy with their children…

Knives had to admit that he had been just as astounded as his brother when he learned that they could reproduce with the humans. When Meryl first went into labor, everything seemed to be running so smoothly… That was when Vash had turned to him, smiling that obnoxious smile, and said, "See? We're not so superior after all."

As he watched Vash's younger child, Remy Strife, enter the room, setting her pistol down on the desk and removing her white coat with its red buttons and buckles, Knives couldn't help his smile at the memory of her birth. All that screaming… All that blood… All the pain emanating from that room…

His brother had spoken too soon; the little woman with Rem's face and ideals died that night. Upon realizing this, Knives had laughed long and hard, despite the beating he'd received shortly after. It was good to see Vash so anguished and heartbroken again… He'd missed that look.

Vash had twins to care for along with Knives now; he couldn't stay mopy for long, fortunately. Knives even helped somewhat, hoping that, one day, he could teach his niece and nephew the finer points of their existence. They were halfbreeds – half human, half plant – but that didn't mean they weren't superior to the race of insects crawling this sandy planet, suckling off what little life that was left in their brethren.

Alex and Remy Strife had grown abnormally quickly, but their growth had finally been stifled upon reaching their eleventh birthday. Their friend, the son of that priest who had gotten himself killed because of Vash the Stampede's moronic lifestyle, had only recently caught up to them in that regard; he looked like a strange mixture of his two very individual parents. Tall, like his monster of a mother; thin, like his beansprout of a father. David Wolfwood-Thompson was strong, handsome, determined, charming, goody-goody, and quite clearly an amazing shot.

Knives always rolled his eyes when he and his mother came to visit Vash and the twins; the boy was so taken with Remy, but the girl just couldn't see it. She had more simple things in mind for her life…

Taking down her hair, Remy let it all unfurl down her back, the silky black locks hanging between her shoulderblades. She sighed, leaning against the chair at the desk and undoing the buttons of her white blouse.

His eyes narrowed. "You're going to do that here?"

Pausing in her unbuttoning, Remy removed her sunglasses, setting them down beside her guns before giving her uncle a sharp look over her shoulder. Her bright green eyes flashed with a hint of disdain as she regarded him. "What? Are you going to grow a conscience here and now, Uncle?"

Knives sneered. "You know better than that, girl."

Snickering quietly, Remy undid the final button and pulled the soft, cotton fabric of her blouse across the smooth skin of her shoulders. Knives watched every tiny movement she made, his entire body going still when she hissed suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Slowly, he leaned over to the edge of the bed, pushing himself to his feet. The girl turned around completely, surprised that he was coming toward her. "W-what are you doing, Uncle?"

His smirk softened, into a slightly devious smile. "I've been patient, Remy dear. I've been biding my time, playing the good boy. I can stand again, despite my slow healing." He stopped halfway through the bedroom, Remy staring at him with widened eyes. Knives coughed before taking another step forward. "How your father kept going after his body was wrecked time and time again is beyond me."

Something rose deep inside Remy, filling her chest with a stabbing, cold feeling. "He was determined to save you."

Another step; Knives roared with laughter, his blue eyes never leaving his niece. That laugh chilled Remy to the bone. "Save me?" Knives demanded in a low tone, finally reaching her. Her eyes widened as he reached forward, the back of his thumb slowly grazing her left cheek. Her head snapped to the right, tearing her green eyes away from him.

"Your hands…"

Knives gasped as Remy reached up, the hot, rough palms pressing against his wrists. Turning her head back to him, he could see everything that was Remy Strife swimming in her eyes; he watched closely, frozen inside, as her already glassy orbs filled with tears, releasing them finally.

"Do you know what _good_ your hands could do?" she whispered, smiling a little. His eyes widened when he saw the tears gather in the corners of her eyes, spilling over, streaming down her pretty face. Her cheeks flushed red suddenly, and her expression changed drastically. "Do you know how beautiful they are? How wonderful you could be? Idiot!"

His insides unfroze, and Knives grasped her by the hips, tugging her closer. She fell roughly against him, his lips shoved against her own. Fire burned between them, harsh and unforgiving, and Remy, for once, allowed herself to be swept away.

He pulled away from her as she began to undo his jeans. "I'm the idiot, Remy?" he muttered angrily, grasping her hair in his hands and yanking her head back. She cried out a little, falling to her knees. Her hands still gripped the denim, and she slid his jeans down his long, lanky legs with her. He gasped when she took him into her mouth, the feel of her tongue laving along the shaft of his hard cock almost too much for him to bear. She sucked hard, without mercy, and Knives felt his knees go weak.

Teeth scraped gently along the head of his dick as Remy pulled back. She released her head, looking up at him with emotional eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, you are."

Growling softly, eyes hidden behind light blond locks, Knives grabbed the girl roughly by her shoulders, yanking her off the floor and throwing her against the wall. She never made a sound as she flew through the air like a limp doll, landing unceremoniously on the mattress where Knives had spent most of the last seventeen years. Slowly, he crept toward her, nervous as he anticipated her upcoming lesson; he was going to teach her just how powerful and desirable she was compared to a human.

He made sure that it was a slow and torturous affair for Remy as he removed her bra, jeans, and underwear; he let her white, cushioned socks remain, turning her over onto her back. Knives wanted to see her face as they did this, and he wanted her to see his.

Bright green eyes met dark blue – and held. "Uncle?" Her voice came out as a tiny groan that Remy wasn't sure she'd even made.

Knives smirked as he stared down at his niece, who barely moved beneath him. "Yes, niece?"

"Is this for me… or for you?"

He paused, watching her closely, _thinking_. Finally, he leaned down and took a nipple, hard from the cool night air, into his mouth, between his mouth, between his _teeth_, and sucked and nipped and licked and tweaked and pinched. Remy closed her eyes for a moment, earning a light smack to her right cheek. Opening them again, she stared up at Knives in shock, watching as he removed his binding underwear and tossed it onto the floor, with the rest of their clothes.

As he slid inside her, Knives ran his entire tongue against her nipple; Remy shivered at the feel of his roughness against her smoothness. Pulling his head back, he pushed himself completely inside her, relishing her heat.

"Who do you think it's for?" he asked quietly, breathless.

Remy squirmed and writhed against him as they both struggled to find their rhythm, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to try to gain some leverage. Knives snarled as she bucked her hips into his, shoving him further into her.

Remy cried out. "It's for both of us!" she gasped, her eyes widening. As Knives continued to thrust into her, Remy stretched out her legs; her ankles ran along the backs of his legs, her toes finally grazing his heels, and Knives shivered against her.

_Such intimacy_… the Plant thought, bending forward. His lips barely touched hers, and he remained there, still slowly joining with her. "What if I wanted it – _unh!_ – to be just for you, niece?" he murmured against her mouth. Remy licked her chapped lips, wetting his in the process.

His entire body tensed suddenly against hers as they both reached their peak, and Knives grunted loudly, his head thrown back, his blue eyes wide as he emptied himself into her. They lay together, gasping and panting, and Knives collapsed to her left. A single, thin arm around his slick waist was all that kept him from rolling off the mattress, and he looked over at Remy.

She smiled at him. "See?" she whispered; Knives looked down when he felt something warm press into his palm. Her small hand clasped his against her chest, and he could feel her heartbeat against the back of his hand. "These hands could do so many amazing things."

He stared at her. "You never answered me," he said as she slid along the length of the bed, taking half the sheet with her. She reached the edge and stood up, crossing the room to reach her discarded clothing; Remy turned and watched him as she pulled her underwear back up her legs.

"What did you ask?"

Knives blinked, watching her pull on her jeans before reaching for her bra. "What if I wanted it to be just for you?"

Remy smiled sweetly as she clasped her bra, securing her breasts in its cups. She grabbed her blouse up off the back of the chair, sliding one arm into it as she answered, "Oh, but dearest Uncle, that's such a human concept." Her eyes sparkled as she regarded him, and Knives gave her a puzzled look as her other arm slid into its respective sleeve.

"How is that?"

She paused, sighing softly, before returning to buttoning her blouse. "Humans want to give. They want to give life, they want to give hope. They want to help make others feel complete." Remy looked up at him. "By wanting to use your hands to make something just for me… That proves that you're more human than you think, Knives."

His eyes widened. "But I didn't use my hands…" he murmured.

Remy giggled, breaking her uncle from his musing. "Yes," she replied, picking up her boots and gunbelt and shades. "You did. You used them to create something amazing. Let's just leave it at that." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Knives fell back onto the mattress, rolling over onto his left side and sinking his face into the pillow Remy had just occupied. He could still smell her hair in the cloth; Knives sneered into the fabric.

"Damn woman."


End file.
